Destined Journey
by Savanna
Summary: *Sequel to Separation* The twins of Hitomi and Van have grown up, but are still very young when they are stolen right out of the sky and sent on their own journey fraught with dangers and new allies.


_Hey, I finished the first chapter of the sequel in relative little time. If anybody is reading this and haven read the sequel all you really need to know is that Hitomi returned to Gaea, got married to Van (which is in Separation as well as a ton of troubles for the newly married couple) and had twins, a girl and a boy. _

_You don't have to read Separation but you probably should. You can find it here: http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=197327 _

_Anyway here's the first chapter. _

**_Disclaimer:_**_ Ummm…. Surprisingly I own most of the characters in this story. But Hitomi and Van as well as Gaea aren't mine. But the twins are and I'd really appreciate any feedback on them. _

Destined Journey 

            The only sounds in the small courtyard were the swishing sounds as the blade cut through the air and the panting breaths of the girl who wielded it. 

            The blade slide gracefully through the air, as the girl pivoted on her heel. A slash than a block and the sword was brought close once again. She moved as if she was dancing, following hidden steps, fighting against an unseen opponent, each move was planned and executed perfectly. Her face was set and intense, her black bangs hanging over her face, while her ponytail whirled out behind her with every turn.  

            She slowed, her movements becoming more drawn out, until she drew the sword close again, the slender blade bisected her face as she closed her eyes and drew a deep breath. 

            "Very nice, Robin." 

            Her eyes flickered open and she sheathed the sword in the scabbard hanging on her back, then turned to face the source of the voice, her face lighting up with a smile. 

            Her twin sat on the bench against the courtyard wall. If one wasn't careful they might have missed him, expect for the intense aura he seemed to generate. His brownish-blond hair and brown eyes were common, not at all like his fiery sister with her pitch-black hair and sparkling green eyes. But when he looked straight at a person, they found themselves caught by something they couldn't explain. 

            "Thanks Valen. I've been practicing. Father's gonna teach me some more moves tomorrow." Robin plopped down on the stone breath, blowing at a bang hanging over her eye. She leaned back against the wall, relaxing. 

            Valen glanced over at her sighed. "It must be fun learning how to use that sword. Everybody thinks it's so wonderful that you're learning at such a young age." 

            Robin snorted, her nose crinkling. "Paah, we're nine years old. We're not young." She sat up straighter and looked at her smaller brother. "And it you want to learn the sword you can. You know Father would love to teach you." 

            Valen only smiled slightly and shook his head, "No, the sword's not for me." He leaned over and Robin responded automatically, leaning back so that they supported each other. 

            She shrugged, her shoulders rubbing against Valen's. She didn't try to tempt him or plead with him to try; that just wasn't the way things worked. Sure she was older (by a few seconds), bigger and definably more volatile, but Valen was so self-assured and when he said something wasn't going to be than she knew that's how it would be. She led but at the same time she followed. She was perfectly willing to rush in but one word from Valen and she would ditch her plans and follow his. She knew that that behaviour confused a lot of people, but that's the way it's always been and would always be. She may look like the outwardly strong one but she knew she didn't hold a candle to Valen. 

            Maybe that's why people are uncomfortable with Valen, she mused. It wasn't all people, just some. Valen was so quiet and he never acted greedy or unfair. He always knew just what he needed and when he chose to make a stand no one could budge him. 

            Of course that didn't mean he didn't get into his own share of trouble, with a sister like Robin sometimes it just couldn't be avoided. 

            A bird twittered and Robin looked up, spotting the sparrow perched on the stonewall. It chirped then spread it wings and flew off into the blue, cloudless sky. Robin watched until it was just a tiny speech then pursued her lips thoughtfully. 

            "Hey Valen?"

            He didn't say anything but Robin knew he was waiting for her to continue. "Feel like a little jaunt?" 

            Valen eyes followed her, taking in the sky above. "Robin, didn't father say no flying." 

            She shrugged, "He said no flying until you're older, and as of today I am a whole three days older." She glanced over with a grin, the answering smile on Valen's face all she needed. She bounded to her feet. "Come on!" And with that she charged off towards one of the staircases that would lead to the roof.

            Valen stood, ran a hand trough his tousled blond hair, then shrugged and ran after his sister. Something felt off about this but that was all and he didn't want to ruin Robin's fun for a feeling that didn't hold quite the tingle other more _special _feelings sometimes held. The ones mother told him he should always listen to. 

            He caught up with Robin; she was standing near the edge of the roof. A grassy field stretched out before them, empty of people. They had learned fairly quickly that flying near people was a mistake. Even when their father forbad Robin from flying she continued to find new places to try out her wings. She wasn't ashamed of them; something their mother had made sure of. And adored flying with every bone in her body, and with all the times she practiced her wings were almost as strong as father's. 

            She pulled her scabbard off and handed it to Valen. Then she tugged off her shirt to reveal a similar one, this one a dark blue, only with the back cut out of it. Valen handed her sword back once she had tossed her shirt to the side, and she swung it back on, making sure that it sat in the middle of her back. She shrugged her shoulders back then smiled at Valen.

            "Ready?" he asked.

            "Ready."

            Robin grabbed Valen around the waist and without a moments pause flung herself off the roof. The white wings shot out of her back, feathers fluttered around them as she beat the air searching for a gust of wind to give them lift. They were drifting closer to the ground when Robin felt the wind hit the underside of her wings. Stretching them out to their full length, the wings caught the updraft and the two children soared upwards.

            Robin laughed, and Valen smiled as they looked down at the grassy field as they flew over it. Still holding tightly to Valen, Robin soared higher and higher, circling upwards. The sunlight glinted on her wings and the breeze tousled Valen's hair. 

            Valen hung tightly on to his sister. He had been born without wings, but he never felt that he was missing something. He experienced the joy of flight through his sister. 

            "Valen, what's that?"

            Valen looked upwards in the same direction as Robin, spotting the dark clouds that were gathering over on the horizon. He frowned, feeling something tingling in the air.

            The clouds didn't look natural. Even as he watched they gathered and soon blocked out the sun. The updraft died away and Robin was forced to beat her wings to stay in the air. 

            "We need to go," Valen said in a worried tone.

            "But, what is it?" Robin looked up at the dark haze. She pulled back so that she was hovering, still looking up. 

            Valen tensed, his eyes narrowed, then widened in fear. "Robin! We have to go! Now!" he yelled.

            Robin jumped at the command and shot a startled glance at her brother. Her eyes widened as well at the expression on her brother face, and without another word she beat her wings sharply, turned and sped back towards home. 

            The darkness gathered, silence had fallen and the only sounds were the harsh breathing of Robin as she strained herself and the muted whisper of her brother urging her to hurry. 

            But they couldn't outrace the shadows and soon the clouds were overhead. 

            "Valen…"

            "Don't worry. We're together." He wrapped his hands around the arm circling his waist. He could feel the tensed muscles and the small tremors that ran through his sister as she fought to find some purchase in the dead air. 

            It was too late. He already knew that. But they were together, everything else they could handle. His grip tightened, and he made a small sound.

            And the sky opened up. 

            The light shot through the dark, surrounding and encasing the twins. 

            Robin pulled back and stared upwards, holding her brother tightly. Her wings fading from view as the light intensified. Valen closed his eyes, and felt the light touch him. His gentle grasp on his sister's arm both giving and receiving comfort. 

            Then the light swallowed them up. 

            Hitomi was leaning on the railing of the balcony. Her hair hung down, almost reaching her thighs. Her face was older but held a peaceful type of happiness and it shone with good health. Arms wrapped around her, and she smiled and turned her head. 

            "What are you looking at?" her husband asked softly as he gently kissed her temple. 

            "Everything." 

            Van smiled, "Where are the children?"

            Hitomi tuned back, raised a hand to point to the speck she had spotted, and froze. Van looked up and his whole body tense, as he too spotted the dark clouds gathering. Already, he could barely spot his children. He turned quickly, but was stopped suddenly by a gentle touch on his arm. He glanced back at his wife.

            Softly, her face miserable, she said, "It's too late." 

            Van could see the light as it poured down and within seconds it was gone, his children with it. Sobbing, Hitomi turned into his embrace and he cradled her tightly, still looking at the place where his children had disappeared. He rubbed a gentle hand up and down Hitomi's back, his eyes dark and shuttered.

            A mumble caught his attention and he looked down at his wife, who still had her face pressed against his chest but was no longer crying. 

            "They'll be back," she said. 

            Van frowned, and his eyes darkened even more. "You can't know that."

            "I can," she said quietly, her tone intense. And Van looked into her eyes and nodded. 

            Then, they just held each other, and waited. 

            Valen stirred, his head felt all fuzzy and there was a strange rushing noise coming from somewhere nearby. He blinked open brown eyes and stared up at the trees overhead. Everything felt strange, the only comfort coming from the arms wrapped around his waist. With a bit a squirming he wiggled out of the tight grasp, and lay his hands on Robin's shoulder, shaking her gently.

            "Mmmmph," she mumbled and rolled away from Valen.

            "Robin, get up." 

            She opened her eyes, rubbing her hand over them. Valen watched her glance around at her surroundings, then jerk upright.

            "Where are we?" she squeaked her eyes darted around the grassy area. 

            Valen shrugged. "I'm not sure."

            Robin looked shaken. Still searching the area she happened to glance up and froze. "Valen…" her voice sounded strangled, and without another word she pointed up at the blue-sky overhead. 

            Valen looked up and let out a startled, "oh". He took in the white clouds floating overhead, and the deep blue of a nice day, the only thing missing was the familiar orb that always hung over head. 

            "Valen, there's no Mystic Moon."

            "I guess that answers where we are." Valen stared upwards his face pensive.

            "What are we going to do? Mother and father are going to be so worried." Robin's voice shook with worry and her eyes were sad. 

            Valen shook his head. "I don't know," he paused. "But there's something…" Robin turned to look at her brother who was still staring up at the sky. His face was filled a curious resignation. 

            "Something what?"

            "I'm not sure. Just that there's something." He stood suddenly. "Come on, we can't stay here. I guess we have to try and find some place to stay. What do you remember mother telling you about the Mystic Moon?"

            Robin shrugged as she climbed to her feet, shifting her shoulders to shake her sword back into place. "Not much."

            "Oh well, guess we'll just have to figure it out ourselves." He pointed to a path a little ways away, "Come on."

            The two twins followed the path a little ways before Valen realized the rushing sound was getting louder. His head tilted, he listened closely as his sister and him walked up a small hill and stopped at the top in amazement. 

            "I don't think those are gymeliths," Robin said, and Valen shook his head as he watched the… what were they called… ah yes, cars zoom by.  

            "Let's go."

            They continued on, walking past the sign saying, 'Welcome to Central Park', and out onto the sidewalk. 

~~~~~~~~~~

Hey, can anybody guess where the twins are? Don't worry there is a reason for them being there. Some surprise characters from the show are going to make a guest appearance. Try to figure out who. I'll try to get the next chapter out soon and in the meanwhile you can review. Please!! I need feedback. And that's my required begging for this story. Thanks for reading.  


End file.
